Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ UKxNyσ USA
by Anniih
Summary: Al principio no se tienen afecto y discuten siempre, Cáncer suele ser muy celosa a causa de lo conservador que es Tauro, pero el posesivo Tauro encontrará a su compañera perfecta en la Cangreja que siempre querrá cuidarlo y protegerlo. Simplemente, están hecho el uno para el otro.


•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.  
**•****Advertencia: **Lemon suave, demasiado cursi, y una gringa entusiasta.  
**•****Pareja: **UKxFem!USA/ArthurxEmily.  
**•****Datos:**Inglaterra es Tauro (23 de Abril) y Nyo!USA es Cáncer (4 de Julio).

•**Notas:** A comparación con los otros sobre el signo de Arthur, hay variantes, ya que los anteriores usé los de horóscopos homosexuales. Algunas descripciones se mantienen y son similares, otras se basan en su heterosexualidad al tratarse de una versión hetero. Y Emily, pues…aparecen las mismas descripciones que yo creí como sería en su versión gringa xD

* * *

_Las damas primero._

**.**

**『****º…H****σ****я****ớ****scσρσ αl ****Єsт****ιlσ UK****x****Nyσ****!USA****…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєg****ύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Cáncer~·]**

Es tímida en algunos momentos y bastante valiente en otros. Son simpáticas.

"_¡Yo me ofrezco!" __―__la estadounidense alzó la mano, bastante entusiasma y sonriente._

"_¿Estás segura? Ese sitio es peligroso." __―__confirmó Alemania dirigiendo la mirada a Inglaterra, debía aportar._

"_Nada es peligroso para Estados Unidos." __―__la chica se dio un golpecito en su pecho, creyéndose Tarzan o el todopoderoso._

"_Eres una mujer, será peligroso, además eres terca y despistada" __―__aportó el inglés lo que tanto Ludwig quería, en cambio la americana frunció el ceño ante su comentario, diciendo que sería tan fácil como entrar a las trincheras__―__. "¿Y si hay fantasmas? ¿También entraras?"_

"_Am…pues…__" __―__se puso nerviosa al sólo imaginar espectros de otras dimensiones, pero eso no la detendría__―__ "Sí, por supuesto."_

"_Es muy valiente, Emily-san". __―__halagó Kiku, pero nadie creía lo mismo._

_Entonces dejando todo claro, Estados Unidos se haría cargo de entrar a ese lugar tan siniestro. Todos se iban yendo de la sala, el último, Arthur se demoró un poco para llegar a la puerta y ser detenido por las manos de la joven norteamericana agarradas detrás de su espalda. Volteó un poco la cabeza, para ver que le sucedía ahora._

_Emily tenía la cabeza agacha y posada en su espalda._

"_No quiero ir sola al sótano a buscar los archivos antiguos…ven conmigo, please."_

_Tan valiente que era…_

**X**

Tienen una gran habilidad mental para convocar y liderar a las masas. Y tienen buena memoria.

"_¡__No importa cuántos golpes nos den, no importa cuántos enemigos tengamos! __¡Somos Estados Unidos de Norteamérica!"__―__decía con espontaneidad la americana. _

"_Muy buen discurso pero exag__eras, y gritarle a unos ositos de peluche no ayudará mucho que digamos".__―__le dijo Arthur cruzado de brazos, apoyando en la pared, observando una fila de peluches sobre su cama._

"_Necesito practicar más, pero" __―__hizo una pausa. El mayor arqueó una ceja__―__ "hoy logré formar un ejército y los motivé a ir a un sitio específico. Tengo un gran poder."_

"_¿Un ejército?" __―__se preguntó, si hubiera sido así, ya lo sabría, era su país aliado numero uno._

"_De gatitos lindos y pequeñitos, no sabían donde dormir y me dio mucha pena."_

"_¿Dónde dejaste a estos gatitos?" __―__tenía un mal presentimiento._

"_Pues…acá, en la alcoba."_

_No era cierto, ¿por qué lo hizo? No podía traer animales, no quería mascotas, traían muchos gastos, peor que un bebé._

"_No sé que harás con ellos, pero no los qu__iero en mi casa."_

"_Pero Arthur…" __―__no podía ser insensible, ¡son gatitos lindos y peluditos!__―__ "¡El año pasado me dijiste que querías tener un gato para no estar solo!"_

"_¡¿Q-Qué-Qué cosa?!"_

_Bingo por su buena memoria._

**X**

Está llena de impulsos emocionales, es muy sensible y vulnerable, y puede llorar bastante.

_Hoy vendría Arthur a buscarla, la llevaría a cenar, era una sorpresa el lugar a donde iban. Esa curiosidad de saber la mataba, la ansiaba más de la cuenta, no podía esperar más a que viniera tocando la bocina de su coche, el aviso de estarla esperando para irse._

_Y se escuchó. Estados Unidos se arregló lo más rápido, se peinó su cabello ondulado con las manos, se subió un poco el escote para no provocar celos y ataques cardiacos al británico. Estando lista, salió de su casa observando al rubio a la distancia, esperándola afuera del auto._

_Se acercó intentando pasar desapercibido su desliz sobre su cabello dorado y una sonrisa tierna y coqueta. No pas__ó tan así, Inglaterra se percató__ de sus hebras._

"_Tu cabel__lo luce hermoso."_

_La chica se sonrojó y recordó al instante la vez pasada…_

"_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?" __―__Arthur comenzó a preocuparse por ese drástico cambio de actitud, de alegre a angustiada._

"_La…semana pasada me dijiste…que mi cabello era esponjoso…"_

"_Eh…bueno yo…tú sabes que…" __―__debía cambiar todo esto, ahora o se pondría peor, pero no sabía que demonios decirle._

"_¡Y usé el mismo champú!" __―__y en ese momento se puso a llorar._

_Arthur suspiró, consolarla no sería tan fácil._

**X**

No bromees excesivamente sobre sus cosas y especialmente aquello que creas que la pueda herir.

"_¿Vas a llevar tantas cosas?"__―__se preguntó Kirkland al ver que la americana guardaba y guardaba prendas y cosas inútiles en la maleta, solamente irían dos días a España__―__ "No podrás, lleva lo necesario"._

"_Llevo lo necesario."_

_Sí, como no._

"_¿Acaso quieres hacer ejercicio con esa maleta? ¿Subirás montañas o algo así?" __―__comenzó a bromear, el cual la joven rubia libera una suave risa__―__ "Aunque lo hagas ese vientre inflado que tienes no bajará nunca."_

_Un segundo después…_

"_¡Fue una broma, lo lamento! ¡Vamos, Emily, abre la puerta!"_

"_¡No vas a entrar a la casa hasta pasado mañana! ¡Así que ve donde quedarte!"_

"_¡Te dije que fue una simple broma! ¡No me puedes hacer esto, bloody hell!"_

"_¡Desparece para que no puedas ver mi vientre inflado!"_

**X**

Le gusta que la mimen.

"_Arthur~." __―__lo nombró mientras hacía un puchero, colgándose de su cuello._

"_Me vas a dislocar el cuello." __―__estaba un tanto doblado sentado en el sofá, con una tranquilidad impecable leyendo un libro hasta que llegó la señorita libertad._

"_Deja ese libro y quiéreme."_

"_¿Cómo puedes ser tan caprichosa?"_

"_Tú me tienes así."_

"_No es cierto."_

"_Quiéreme~, Arthur~."_

**X**

Para conquistarla, la mayor impresión que se puede llevar de ti, es ser muy educado, amable y protector con ella, sin olvidar el romanticismo.

_No era una reunión de negocios, no era de tratados comerciales, no tenía nada que ver con política o soluciones internacionales. Estar en la casa de Inglaterra, era únicamente una cena, una cita en la noche, en su casa…solos._

_Le pidió delicadamente que viniera lo más elegante posible, tampoco podía pedir mucho, se trataba de Emily después de todo. _

_Al entrar, Arthur abrió la puerta, invitándola a pasar. Cerró y encaminó a la joven estadounidense al salón donde yacía la cena preparada. Había velas blancas y rojas adornando la mesa, rodeada de oscuridad, ninguna sola luz encendida, sólo iluminaban las velas. Ojalá que la cena no la haya preparado él, por favor, no era por ser mala, pero no quería terminar en el hospital estropeando la cena._

_Para su calma, Francia e Italia Veneciano se ocuparon de la comida, no había de que temer._

_Entonces, Estados Unido se iba a sentar siendo detenida por el anglosajón. Éste le negó con la cabeza mientras surcaba los labios, y tomó la silla con ambas manos para correrla hacia atrás, entiendo que ahora podía sentarse la rubia._

"_Gracias."__―__agradeció por inercia, esa actitud la sorprendió sin exagerar. Pues sabía que Arthur hacía esto a menudo, hasta a las ancianitas._

_Luego él tomó asiento, chasqueando los dedos. De repente apareció el sonido de un piano, no se podía ver con claridad, mas Jones notó la presencia de…_

"_¿Austria? ¿Contrataste a Austria?"_

"_Sí."_

_En verdad, Inglaterra iba enserio, agregando que al terminar de cenar se comportó extremadamente educado, cogiendo la mano de la chica, para llevarla a ver la luna llena que había esta noche romántica._

_Al caminar, con los tacones altos, le hicieron una mala jugada. No estaba acostumbrada a usarlos muy seguido, tan sólo en ocasiones espaciales, y por suerte Arthur alcanzó a sostenerla, diciéndole que tuviera más cuidado, y si no podía continuar caminando con esos zapatos, que se los quitara para estar más cómoda._

_Estados Unidos accedió enseguida. Era tan relajante estar descalza__…_

_Y al pasar los minutos, a Emily le dio sueño. Se fueron al sofá, Arthur la recostó sobre su pecho y así se quedó. Luego el austriaco detuvo su melodía, notaba que ya sobraba y su trabajo estaba completo, decidió marcharse justo antes de que la de orbes azules pestañara, se incorporara y besara los labios británicos para volver a dormir, siendo abrazada y protegida por él._

_Y…perdón, ahí se quedaron._

**X**

Es como un chicle, siempre está pegada a ti.

"_¿__Vamos a comprar helados?" __―__Arthur dio la idea mientras su brazo no dejaba de ser sostenido por Emily, no lo soltaría, se sentía cómoda, se sentía como la princesa de Inglaterra siendo llevada por el príncipe._

…

"_¡Mira, que bonitos ositos!" __―__Emily lo agarró del brazo (ya lo tenía agarrado), llevándolo donde estaban esos ositos del zoológico._

…

"_Hace frío…" __―__aunque estuviera sujetada del brazo de Inglaterra bajo el manto oscuro, no le consolaba como abrigo, pero al menos el calor corporal ayudaba un poco._

…

"_Sólo será un momento, nada malo le va a ocurrir."_

"_¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no le harás nada malo a mi Iggy?"_

_Francia y Estados Unidos discutían por Inglaterra. Francia quería conversar en privado con el inglés, asuntos personales que una dama no podía oír, y si lo hacía frente a ella, Inglaterra lo colgaría de cabeza y lo decapitaría. Vamos, nada malo le iba a pasar, el inglés ya estaba comprometido, ¡no tenía por donde!_

_Emily no soltaba a Arthur, no lo haría, jamás._

_El muchacho inglés trató de zafarse, no hubo caso y exhaló derrotado, para enseguida alzar la vista hacia Kiku, quien escuchaba música con unos grandes audífonos. Tuvo una idea. Le colocó los audífonos a Emily, procediendo a oír lo que le quería decir el francés._

"_Bien, cuéntame."__―__ojalá sea rápido, nadie sabía si el i-phone del japonés se podía descargar en cualquier momento. En tanto la rubia sujetada a su pareja, moviendo un poco las caderas al ritmo de la música._

"_¿Crees que debería agrandarme el monstruo que tengo entre las piernas?"_

**X**

Sus ideas acerca del amor y el romance parecen venir directamente desde los libros de cuentos. Claro que, le cuesta mucho expresar sus sentimientos, porque cuando lo hace, es demasiado adorable.

_Los dos yacían acostados en el sillón columpio de la casa de Estados Unidos, en el jardín. El día era espectacular, el sol de primavera, la temporada que amaba la americana, era su preferida después del verano, al fin no más invierno y pasar fríos extremos al lado de su calefactor._

_Era tranquilo, el aire, sus respiraciones._

_Emily levantó la mano al cielo, murmurando__,__ con querer ser oída por el británico llamando su atención._

"_Recordé los cuentos que me contabas cuando era pequeña" __―__cerró los ojos__―__. "Vivieron felices para siempre, se amaron para siempre, un final feliz. Quiero que lo nuestro termine así."_

"_Bueno…nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar en el…" __―__se detuvo antes de decir 'futuro'. La joven de cabello ondulado se sentó al frente de los esmeraldas, quien también actuó hacerlo._

"_Ehm"__―__se puso algo nerviosa, sus mejillas se coloreaban mientras Arthur trataba de explicarse que le ocurría, no decía nada, o quería decir algo y no podía. Descendió el rostro y se escondió unas cuantas hebras detrás de su oreja__―__ "…Arthur…"_

"_¿Sí?"_

_Los segundos pasaron, no quería hacer una maniobra que los hiciera caer al suelo. Por eso lo pensaba, pensaba todo lo que iba hacer._

_Se lanzó a los brazos de Inglaterra._

"_Te quiero" __―__dijo ocultándose en el hombro del mayor, quien pestañeó desconcertado y ruborizado__―__ "__…mucho."_

_Realmente la estadounidense era demasiado dulce cuando quería serlo, o cuando el ambiente le obligaba._

_La abrazó con fuerza, sin hacerle daño._

**X**

Toda el área alrededor de la cintura es su zona más erógena.

_No importaba cuantas veces se cubriera la boca, sus manos necesitaban aferrarse a la almohada detrás de su cabeza, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía sintiendo leves cosquilleos en su vientre desnudo. El causante era Arthur, acariciaba, tocaba y besaba los alrededores de su cintura. Ahora soplaba con delicadeza su aire tibio, erizando su piel blanquecina, y cada vez más su corazón se aceleraba, y exhalaba con más fuerza. Aparte de ser sensible en aquella zona ante las cosquillas, también lo era para esto._

_Luego, Inglaterra fue subiendo despacio sin dejar de despedir aire por su boca, guiándose por un solo camino que llegaba al cuello, no pasó por los exuberantes pechos de la joven, ya tuvo su momento de disfrutarlos y darle placer._

_Al subir, el rostro de la menor se encontró con el del inglés, observando a la vez los hombros sin nada de prendas que oculten su masculino cuerpo. Quería tocar esos hombros, quería besarlos, quería todo. Y el hálito de Inglaterra chocaba con el suyo, pero sin unirse, él jugaba a ojos cerrados, igual ella, buscando el modo de atraparse sin ser brusco. _

_Emily actuó, la desesperación le ganó. Lo atrapó y lo abrazó por atrás de la nuca, agarrando sus cortas hebras rubias, comenzando a mover sus labios con tanto fervor que la respiración era de segundo plano. _

_Emily levantó una pierna, y se aferró a Arthur._

**(…)**

**[·~·Tauro~·]**

Es leal, prudente y reservado, sabe expresarse de manera apropiada ante los demás y sobre todo ante una mujer.

_Era una fiesta en Alemania, el representante de éste país gracias a los convencimientos de Gilbert realizaba la celebración en un bar gigantesco, ahí algunas de las naciones podrían conocer gente nueva y salir de la rutina._

_Francis conoció a dos jóvenes mujeres, luego nadie supo dónde demonios se metió. Antonio comentaba en un cien por ciento que fue a realizar su sueño…y el sueño de todo macho._

_En tanto, como los demás, Emily disfrutaba, había dejado de beber por el momento saludando a gente que ni conocía dentro de la música electrónica._

_Un hombre joven se le acercó, estaba con los primeros síntomas de lo ebrio, le pedía su nombre, su dirección, su edad, toda información para bailar y seducirla. Ella no deseaba estar con ese tipo, prefería hasta el ruso._

"_Gracias, pero no quiero, no sé bailar."__―__lo último lo inventó, sabía bailar y muy bien._

"_No importa, yo te enseño." _

_Emily forzó una sonrisa, no quería perder los estribos. __―__ "No insistas…"_

_Al momento que el sujeto la iba tomar del brazo, una mano lo detuvo sobre su pecho, con mucha presión. No era de la estadounidense, era de Inglaterra._

"_Deja tranquila a la señorita, d__ijo que no quiere bailar. Vaya a buscar a otra persona que quiera estar con usted, si me disculpa." __―__dicho todo eso, posó su mano en la cintura de Emily llevándosela lejos de ese molestoso ebrio, sin causar alborotos._

"_¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con esas__ otras?" __―__se soltó del inglés, cruzándose de brazos, sin dar el agradecimiento de haberla salvado._

"_¿Cuáles otras?" __―__se preguntó y recordó surcando los labios, luego se rascó la cabellera__―__ "Ellas me preguntaban si conocía a ese tipo de cabello rojo, y querían saber todo de él."_

"… _¿Tú hermano?"_

"_Sí, también les interesó Rumania. Luego preguntaron por mí" __―__pausó, la americana iba frunciendo lentamente el entrecejo de celos, Arthur se divertía__―__, "les dije que estoy ocupado."_

"_Ya veo" __―__se tranquilizó y notó algo diferente en él__―__. "¿Por qué no estás alcoholizado?"_

_Era bastante raro y extraño que Arthur estuviera con cero grado de alcohol en la sangre, no obstante, sólo bebió un vaso de cerveza, nada más._

"_Sería desconsiderado de mi parte emborracharme y dejarte abandonada, te puede ocurrir algo malo. No sería un buen novio, pero si las cosas fueran diferentes…"_

"_¿Diferentes en qué sentido?"_

"_Si fuéramos una pareja gay, me emborracharía."_

"_Adoro tu sinceridad…"__―__claro, si ella fuera hombre, tendría que llevarlo sobre su espalda._

_Inglaterra vio que su novia se desilusionó, causando una risa forzada, nerviosa y suave._

"_Pero no beberé, estaré contigo."_

**X**

Odia las mentiras por más "blancas" que estas puedan ser. Son celosos si hay motivos, no soportan los engaños y las traiciones.

"_Lo siento, nunca más, te lo prometo."__―__Emily juntó ambas manos en petición de ser perdonada por un inglés decepcionado por su conducta de perder la confianza._

"_No puedo creer que me hayas mentido."_

"_Pero solo fue algo pequeño, no sabía que te ibas a poner así."_

"_¿Tú crees que no? ¿Ment__irme que saldrías con ese frog en vez de tu hermano no es tan malo?"_

"_Es que…sabía que pondrías así."_

"_Claro que me pondré así si me mientes. Debiste decírmelo, no me enojaría si…" __―__exhaló agotado__―__ "Sé que entre ustedes no hay nada, sé que sólo son amigos, pero esto me da motivos para estar celoso."_

"_Perdón, prometo no volverlo hacer" __―__se encogió de hombros, sentía que en verdad causó problemas por una mentirita para no ponerlo celoso__―__. "Juro que siempre te diré con quien salgo-"_

"_No es eso, pero a la vez sí…arg…"__―__no tenía cómo expresarse, y se sentó en sofá para calmarse y respirar__―__. "Sólo quiero que no me mientas, si vas a salir con Gilbert o con Feliciano o con quien sea, dímelo, no me enojaré, también tienes tu espacio." __―__por supuesto que no quería tenerla amarrada sin vida social, pero el miedo de que no le dijera con quien salió, qué sucedió, si se encontraba bien, podrían venir falsos rumores. Y mientas ella le dijera todo esto, cualquier rumor que llegara a sus oídos, será falso, sólo creería en su americana._

_Estados Unidos curvó los labios, entendía el por qué. Estaría igual si la situación fuera al revés, e incluso peor. Se fue a sentar al lado de él._

"_Dame un beso."__―__ella sonrió, el inglés desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar la sonrisa. De todos modos, le sostuvo el rostro y le besó la mejilla, deslizándose hasta su boca._

**X**

Una de las características más positivas de éste hombre, está en el amor propio que se tiene. Sabe que antes de amar a una mujer, ella debe de aceptarlo tal y como es.

_Arthur tenía bastante amor propio, si era herido en el orgullo, te perdonaría el año que venía y con suerte te perdonaría. Ese amor propio era más poderoso cuando era el amo y señor de los mares, gracias al cielo que Emily era una criatura diminuta sin conocer eso._

_Sin embargo, en otro siglo, actualmente, trataba de entenderlo, trataba de tenerle paciencia sobre sus historias del pasado, que todo el mundo le temía, que era aquí y allá, pero que esto no podía ser cierto porque él era un pirata, y luego vino la Revolución Industrial, y la Segunda Guerra la detuvo él y no ella, ¡los libros de historia lo confirmaban!…_

_Y bueno, ahí estaba Inglaterra, sentado, viendo una película en la televisión, era repetida, pero de todas formas la veía porque era de Robin Hood._

_Estados Unidos ya sabía que el rubio entró en su estado de amarse tanto, queriendo no interrumpirlo. Se fue a su habitación a leer un libro que le recomendó él. Era británico también, era del gusto de Emily, nunca creyó que le gustara tanto, ya llevaba más de la mitad del libro leído. Y recordó las advertencias de Arthur antes de iniciar la relación._

"_¿Sabes como soy, verdad?"__―__se refería a su personalidad, después no quería verla irritada siendo vista por todo el mundo a causa de sus gustos._

"_Un pervertido resguardado."_

"_No…" __―__le negó, no era precisamente esto, pero cabía en cómo era__―__ "Necesito que antes de aceptar salir conmigo, debes saber si podrás soportarme de que tenga…"_

"_Un pene pequeño"__―__Francia apareció de la nada abrazando por el hombro al inglés, quien se enfureció por el mal chiste, pues los que tenían esa parte masculina pequeña, eran los asiáticos, no él. Durante esta conversación, la americana estaba roja__―__. "Es una broma, tranquilo mon ami."_

"_Tch." __―__hizo un desprecio alejándose del abrazo de amigos._

"_Como dijo el ex-vándalo presente" __―__continuó el francés, yendo más serio__―__, "debes soportar su soberbia, su humor irónico y cruel, sus cambios de actitud, intentar sentirse el mejor de todos-"_

"_Soy el mejor de todos." __―__corrigió, no era intentar serlo, lo era._

"_¿Ves?" __―__señaló, y la menor acertó con la cabeza__―__ "Es posesivo, todo lo quiere al instante, y la mayoría de las veces lo consigue…y fue un horrendo pirata que lo lleva como tesoro… ¿Quién puede estar orgulloso de ser pirata?"_

"_Pirata…"__―__susurró Jones observando a Arthur, imaginando todas esas descripciones en un solo acto__―__ "Acepto salir contigo." __―__dijo feliz, desconcertándolos._

_Quizás en ese momento fue precipitada, debió pensarlo mejor, y ahora no se podía arrepentir. Bueno, tampoco se arrepentía de estar con él. _

**X**

Son cariñosos y fieles, siempre están atentos a las necesidades de su pareja.

"_¿Quieres que te ayude?"_

"_No, gracias. Estoy bien así."_

"_Enserio, puedo ayudarte, no tengo inconvenientes."_

"_Arthur"__―__lo detuvo machándole la nariz de crema mientras prepara la torta de cumpleaños para Matthew__―__. "En verdad, no necesito ayuda."_

"_De acuerdo." __―__dijo algo triste limpiándose la nariz con su dedo._

"_Además, si me ayudas, Matt puede tener dolor de estómago". __―__soltó una risa, Arthur se malhumoró por el comentario de sus grandes dotes de cocinero._

_Jones se dio cuenta de ello, y le volvió a dejarle crema en la nariz. Como parte de la venganza de Inglaterra, se limpió y la manchó en el mismo lugar, ésta exclamó, la estaba desorientando de su reparación fraternal._

"_¿Y si terminas después la torta?"__―__sugirió Arthur, cogiéndola por la cintura hasta pegarla a su cuerpo frente a frente__―__ "Podemos usar la crema para otras cosas."_

**X**

Al ser celoso y posesivo, intenta no provocar sus demonios y más bien aprovéchate de su buen corazón y capacidad para ser cariñoso.

"_¡Me voy!" __―__Kirkland se enojó, para variar. Se fue caminando apresuradamente a la puerta de la entrada, siendo detenido por Emily, quien se interpuso entre esa puerta y él. No lo dejaría irse, primero que pasara sobre su cadáver__―__ "Muévete."_

"_No lo haré. Por favor Arthur, perdóname, yo me equivoqué, tienes razón, no sirve ese plan económico. Pero por favor, no te vayas." __―__tenía cara de cachorrito tierno, usaría todo su don adorable para frenarlo._

_Y lo estaba consiguiendo._

"_No, estoy muy enojado y…" __―__de repente fue abrazado por el cuello, Emily se le estaba… ¿ofreciendo?_

"_Pero tú estás en lo correcto."_

"_¿Estoy en lo correcto?"_

"_Por supuesto, me impresionas la inteligencia que tienes."_

"_Impresionarte…"_

"_Y…" __―__comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente__―__, "creo que quieres descansar, ¿no?"_

"_Quizás…"_

"_Los dos juntos, ¿bien?, porque lo que pasó hace un momento se olvidó completamente" __―__lo hipnotizaba, lo tenía en sus redes ablandándole el corazón de abuelito que tenía__―__. "¿Qué ocurrió hace un momento?"_

"_Nada que __yo recuerde." __―__contestó, impulsándose a tomar como un saco de papas a la joven país de la libertad sobre su hombro._

"_¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces, bájame?!"_

"_Voy hacer cariñoso contigo."_

**X**

Al decidir que algo es de una forma, no hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión, es mejor dejarlo tranquilo, si no quieres que se transforme en un verdadero toro.

"_No puedes hacer eso, Inglaterra." __―__Alemania protestó, y no sólo él, también Francia, no compartían la idea de Inglaterra, por nada del mundo._

"_Sí puedo" __―__dijo__―__. "Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, y no voy a unirme a ustedes para irme a la quiebra también. Ya lo decidí, me aislaré, todo Reino Unido lo hará."_

"_No puedes dejarnos solos" __―__el francés se levantó de su asiento__―__. "¡Eres parte de la Unión Europea!"_

"_Vaya consuel__o…" __―__dio un poco de su característico humor__―__ "Como sea, está decidido, no hay vuelta atrás. No quiero que ninguna nación me busque, ¿bien? Vámonos, Emily."_

_Francia frunció el ceño, no podía creer que Inglaterra les diera la espalda, siempre era igual, primero él, luego él, al final él, los demás no importaban con tal de mantener su monarquía intacta._

"_¡Eres un traidor!"__―__entonces se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que la americana invitada se sobresaltara._

"_¡Suéltalo!" __―__e intentaba salvar a su inglés sin conseguirlo._

_Francis lo tenía afirmado por sus puños, Inglaterra se sacudía con tal de sacárselo de encima, la mayoría de los europeos reunidos hacían lo posible por separarlos._

"_¡Suéltame de una buena vez, bloody hell! ¡No cambiaré mi opinión, y si no te gusta, bien por ti!"_

"_¡Eres de lo peor!"_

"_¡Suficiente los dos!" __―__el colmo del alemán llegó a su fin, si Arthur quería alejarse, era su problema, ahora debía hacerse cargo de todos los países del viejo continente. Logró separarlos, pero Arthur estaba hecho una furia, escupiendo insultos para todos, sin percatarse que la joven Estados Unidos se hizo a un lado para no recibir un equivocado insulto, menos notar que todavía yacía en el lugar._

_Terminando con sus palabras feas, despejó todo lo que en el camino se le cruzara, azotando la puerta._

_Continuará…_

**X**

Trata de calmarlo sin herirle su amor propio, pero que olvide su enfado.

_Continuación__:_

"_¡Arthur!" __―__la rubia de ojos marinos corrió tras el enojado nombrado, quien entró al baño. Diablos, era el de hombres, no podía acceder. Pero si lo dejaba solo allá dentro, podía hacer trizas los espejos o algo peor._

_Olviden las buenas costumbres, entraría de todos modos. Rezaba con que nadie estuviera en el tocador aparte de Inglaterra. Y entró._

"_¿Qué haces aquí? Este es el baño de hombres." __―__realmente no andaba de buen humor._

"_Quiero que te calmes" __―__respondió aproximando sus pasos hacia el rubio__―__. "No te voy a recriminar ni nada, tan sólo quiero que te calmes__."_

"_Y luego me vas a decir que no es bueno que me aísle."_

"_Es tu decisión, no la mía."_

"_Como sea."__―__miró a otra parte, yendo a salir del baño._

"_¿A dónde vas?"__―__intentó detenerlo sin caso, y ahora ella se irritaba por su comportamiento__―__"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ter-?" __―__pausó, no podía atacarlo ella también, podría hacerlo explotar nuevamente, así que respiró profundamente y alcanzó a Arthur justo para salir__―__"__Vamos a tomar un té, yo invito."_

"_No, gracias."_

"_Te hará bien, te relajará si lo tomas al aire libre." __―__insistió sonriente._

"_¿Por qué lo haces?"__―__no entendía, debía dejarlo solo para que se le pasara el enojo, ¿no?_

"_Porque te quiero, bobo."_

**X**

Es capaz de enviarte todos los días una rosa roja hasta que te rindas a su asedio...para ser su novia, para casarse, para que lo perdones, o para lo que sea. Incluso puede escribir una oda poética y enviártela tímidamente por correo, sin firmarla. De seguro sabrás quien la manda.

_Era la quinta vez que Arthur le mandaba rosas rojas anónimamente dejadas en la puerta de su hogar. Ni con la sexta vez podría convencerla en darle el perdón. Fue un idiota esa tarde, iban de lo más bien paseando por el parque hasta que Rumania hizo su entrada robando la atención de Inglaterra. Sabía que ella no le caía muy bien, pero no era necesario robarse su atención por completo, ¡trató de doblarse el tobillo y Arthur no se inmutó a mirarla! _

_Le dijo que había un ovni en el cielo, tampoco la miró ni le criticó que eso no existía. Hasta el mencionó el hecho que los seres mágicos son inventos de su locura…tampoco le hizo caso, únicamente hablaba y hablaba con el rumano…_

_Por eso mismo, fue digna en levantarse e irse, dejándolos solos. Arthur se percató cuando terminó la plática, eso fue después de veinte minutos de que ella se fuera a casa._

_Arthur se quería morir… lo peor que podrías hacerle a tu novia, era tomar atención más al amigo que a ella, más cuando ese amigo, el rumano nunca le había gustado que el británico tuviera a la americana de pareja._

_Así que tomó el plan m__ás antiguo del mundo en enviarle__ ramos de rosas, una rosa, rosa blanca, roja, rosada, de todos los colores existentes para ser perdonado, sin anotar su nombre, claro, no quería ser tan obvio._

_Y luego, una carta llegó al correo…no electrónico, una carta por correo. La única persona que enviaba correos a la antigua era Inglaterra, no importaba si no llevaba la firma, sabía que era él._

_La leyó entrando a la sala, la dobló y la dejó sobre la mesa._

_Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número del anglosajón._

"_Estás perdonado" __―__desde el otro lado, Inglaterra surcó los labios de alegría__―__, "pero, la próxima vez que me haces lo mismo, ni con una carroza de flores podrás convencerme."_

**X**

Es vulnerable a los encantos más sensuales de las mujeres, pero tarda mucho tiempo en decidir si te quiere como una mujer.

_Emily se encontraba frente al espejo, vestida con una falda corta y blanca, y arriba viendo cuál sostenedor le vendría bien, preguntándole a un inglés sonrojado hasta más no poder, quien tenía la duda por qué demonios lo tenía sentado en la orilla de la cama en este estado de intentar controlarse ante las grandes tentaciones. _

"_¿Crees que éste está bien?"__―__preguntó la menor arreglándose los tirantes._

"_Yo…creo que…" __―__no podía mentirle, debía ser sincero ante lo que veían sus ojos verdes__―__ "con cualquiera te ves…bien."_

_La estadounidense giró a verlo y suspiró. Por supuesto, era hombre, para el todo lo que se ponía sobre su cuerpo se le vía bien. Continuó buscando qué color del sujetador le quedaría mejor._

_Inglaterra se puso de pie observando las curvas de la espalda de la muchacha rubia, todo estaba frente a sus ojos y sin poder tocar, ¡era un martirio! Y no pudo más. Posó los dígitos en el broche de la prenda interior y los desabrochó asustando a la norteamericana, quien coloreó sus pómulos de vergüenza y de enojo._

"_¿Q-Qué crees que estás ha-haciendo?" __―__exigió sosteniendo su ropa sobre sus pechos para que no dejara ver._

"_Tú me tientas__"__―__fue directo, sin rodeos con esa penetrante mirada de querer algo y ahora. Estados Unidos conocía ese semblante, apresurándose en escoger una camiseta negra para ponérsela luego de haberse arreglado el sostenedor. Ya debía irse, tenía una reunión con su superior. No obstante, Arthur la detuvo de los hombros, sin mucha presión. Él suspiró__―__. "Creo que es el momento, ya lo tengo claro."_

"_¿Eh?" __―__no comprendía__―__ "¿Tener claro qué cosa?"_

"_Que te…" __―__le costaba, se complicaba en decirlo sobretodo al frente de la causante de sus sueños__―__ "Que te…te…"_

"_¿Me quieres?" __―__trató de adivinar, pero no era__―__ "¿Me amas?" __―__tampoco era eso. _

"_Dios…" __―__alzó la vista exhalando con profundidad, ahora sí era el momento__―__ "Que te quiero como mi mujer."_

"…_No entiendo."_

"_Cuando comenzamos a salir, no me encontraba seguro si eras para mí, si serías la mujer correcta, y ahora…me doy cuenta que sí, lo eres."_

"_¿Entonces antes no me querías y me usabas para tu calentura?"_

"_¡No es eso!" __―__sacudió la cabeza por la equivocación que dijo la rubia__―__ "Claro que te quería, menos que ahora. Y me doy cuenta que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."_

"_Arthur…" __―__pronunció maravillada, sus ojos luceros se cristalizaban sin derramar nada__―__ "¡Es lo más lindo que me has dicho!" __―__lo abrazó._

"_¿En-Enserio?" _

"_Sí."_

"_Siempre creí que lo más lindo fue regalarte la luna."_

_Continuará…_

**X**

Para conquistar, los besos apasionados le encienden la llama sexual, no obstante su mayor afrodisiaco es decirle promesas de lealtad.

_Continuación__:_

_Cuando a la señorita libertad de se la hacía un poco tarde, se olvidó de eso, estar abrazada con su novio era mucho mejor, y también besarlo. Subió los brazos a su cuello en vez de dejarlo en la cintura de él, rodeándolo y siendo rodeada en sus caderas. Lo iba besando, su rostro ladeaba de vez en cuando para cambiar el ritmo y hacerlo más profundo. El sabor era intenso y por cada mordida, el británico se la devolvía respirando en su hálito._

_El ambiente, su temperatura iba subiendo, adentrando a los cuerpos cómplices de pasión. _

_Los besos apasionados y profundos hacían despertar el deseo de la lujuria en el mayor, quería poseer a su rubia gringa, quería hacerla suya, no obstante anhelaba hacerlo diferente que las otras veces. Quería mostrarle en sus caricias, en sus besos, en todas sus acciones sobre su delicado y femenino cuerpo que realmente deseaba estar con ella para siempre, que era la indica y que no se equivocaba. Que era la única._

_La tomó con fuerza, llevándola a la cama, sin que ella cayera. Jones los hizo girar y tiró a Inglaterra para después ir encima, siguiendo el infernal ósculo que torturaba más que las peores torturas de la edad media._

_Creó un movimiento arriba, yacía intencionalmente sobre la zona intima del mayor. Eran roces, masajes de estimulación entre sus genitales, preparándose. Se movía y se movía sin alejarse de la boca del chico de cabellos desordenados, quien la sujetó de los glúteos para incentivar. Posteriormente, Emily se arqueó quitándose la camiseta negra y el sostenedor, que…bueno, quitarse esa prenda fue irónico… Luego procedió a quitarle también la camiseta a la nación europea. Éste cambió las posiciones abrazándola y besándola._

"_Arthur…" __―__decía entre besos dando una leve pausa__―__ "también quiero estar contigo siempre."_

**X**

**.**

**.**

**...Cσmρα****т****ιbιlιdαd...**

La mujer Cáncer suele enamorarse en secreto y teme declarar su amor por miedo a que le hagan daño. Tauro, con su tranquilidad no tiene prisa y espera estar seguro de los sentimientos de la cangreja. Casi siempre empiezan como amigos y poco a poco van abriendo su corazón al amor, después no habrá quien los separe.

_Emily tenía miedo de decirle lo que sentía por él, no quería pasar por lo mismo, ese pasado que todavía lo mantenía presente, de alejarse de él, de discutir, de ser otra persona, y creer que lo hizo estuvo bien, aunque el inglés fuera el dañado, ella también lo sentiría. Por eso prefería vivir su propia ilusión, soñando y dibujando corazones con el nombre de Arthur en su agenda en vez de tomar atención a las explicaciones de Alemania._

_Prefería mirarlo a la distancia, prefería estar nerviosa cuando él se le acercaba a despedirse y saludar con un beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella no era costumbre en su nación. Y esto le hacía torturar más, pensando que dejar pasar más el tiempo lo perdería…, mas tenían una amistad, no de las mejores, pero la relación iba mejorando, eran aliados, Inglaterra era su aliado número uno._

_Y lo decidió. Esa noche llovía, se encontraba en Londres, aprovecharía de darle una visita sin paraguas. Tocó el timbre esperando que el mayor abriera, y cuando lo hizo, se espantó al verla toda empapada, exigiéndole que hacía bajo la lluvia y en la noche mientras le traía una toalla._

"_Es que yo…quiero decirte algo…" __―__decía siendo secada en el cabello._

"_Ve a cambiarte."_

"_No, es que…" __―__el inglés volvió a decirle que se cambiara, y la americana presionó los ojos dificultando el habla de su garganta__―__ "Yo vine hasta aquí porque…por-por… Te quiero."_

_Inglaterra parpadeó ruborizado, y Estados Unidos le explicó muy nerviosa por qué no le dijo antes, porque tenía miedo, porque podía ser rechazada y no importaba si era así en ese momento, pero al fin su corazón se tranquilizaba…_

_Alterada en explicar, Arthur surcó los labios, ser acercó, le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y posó sus labios en los de ella, quien abrió de par a par los parpados, desorientada y asombrada, parte de su sueño se hacía realidad._

"_Siempre lo supe" __―__le mencionó el mayor al alejarse, dejando más confundida a la rubia__―__. "Tus reacciones eran obvias, además…" __―__la abrazó restándole importancia a que estuviera empapada__―__ "soy tradicional con que los hombres deben conquistar, no debía quedarme atrás, y te fui conquistando sin que te dieras cuenta."_

"_¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible eso?"__―__y en ese momento su memoria le recordó los besos en la mejilla, las sonrisas a la distancia, queriendo ser su 'amigo'._

"_Era para que estuvieras segura" __―__terminó de explicarle para que luego su celular sonara. Lo revisó, contestó y cortó con que estaba ocupado__―__. "Ahora ve cambiarte de ropa a mi cuarto, puedes ocupar cualquiera de mis prendas."_

**X**

En un principio, parecerá que ambos signos no son muy afectos a unirse. Tauro suele ser muy posesivo y conservador, y esto termina molestando a la Cáncer, que suele ser muy celosa, tanto que se tortura entrando en una que otra depresión. Pero estas diferencias no serán irreconciliables ni mucho menos. Todo lo contrario, terminarán uniéndose.

"_¡Ahhh, mi Dios!" __―__Hungría gritó cuando un vaso de agua se lanzó contra la pared, una falla de Estados Unidos hacia Inglaterra, una discusión en plena junta. Definitivamente esos dos no eran el uno para el otro, ¡todos los días discutían! ¡¿Por qué no terminan de una buena vez?!_

"_¡Estás loca, eres una demente!" __―__escupió Arthur bastante enojado._

"_¡Tú eres el que está loco!" __―__contestaba la rubia menor __―__ "__¡Todos días eres un maldito posesivo! ¡No soy tu esclava! ¡Ya dejé de ser tu colonia, no me puedes mandar todo el día! ¡Y…eres desgraciadamente conservador!"_

"_¡Perdóname p__or tener educación y no ser tan relajado como tú!"_

"_¡A veces creo que tu maldita actitud hacia mí, tiene que ver con que tienes a otra persona! ¡Y no quieres que yo te haga lo mismo!"_

"_¡¿Pero de qué demonios me estás hablando, bloody hell?!"_

"_¡De que ti__enes a otra! ¡Por eso es que eres así conmigo, los primeros días eras tierno y luego no sé que pasó! ¡¿En qué quieres que piense, eh?!__"_

_Todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Emily se sentía agotada y sin aire de poder seguir gritando. Le dolía el pecho, le dolía el corazón y bajó la cabeza para no ser vista la lágrima que escapó de sus ojos, saliendo a toda prisa de la sala._

_Arthur quedó ahí, parado y estático. Únicamente Elizaveta fue a consolarla sentándola en unos asientos en medio del pasillo._

"_Arthur es un tonto…un tonto…"_

"_Tranquila, todo pasará." __―__la abrazó, le prestaba su hombro de mujer a mujer. En eso, Inglaterra le pidió a la castaña que los dejara solo, aunque la americana le preguntaba que quería._

_Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó a pesar que ella no quisiera y tratara de zafarse sin lograrlo. La apresó bien, acariciándole el cabello._

"_I'm sorry" __―__la soltó un poco, la idea de ahogarla no la tenía__―__. "Dejaré de darte tanta opresión y…lo conservador tal vez no se me quite, pero…no vuelvas a decir nunca más que estoy con otra persona."_

"_¿No tienes a otra persona?" __―__preguntó y Kirkland le negó__―__ "Dime que me quieres."_

"_I love you."_

**X**

La bondad de Tauro combina bien con la emotiva Cáncer, ambos tienen valores comunes, como el deseo de estabilidad, amor al hogar y a la familia, lo que en parte garantiza una relación estable y llena de afecto.

"_¡Niños, a comer!"__―__Emily llamó entusiasmada a sus tres retoños, pequeños niños con la diferencia de un año. El más pequeño se parecía a Arthur, tenía cuatro años pero en personalidad era diferente. La segunda era una niña idéntica al país menor, en todo, absolutamente en todo pero, una parte de su personalidad era similar a de su tío canadiense. Y luego vino el tercero, con los rasgos combinados de sus padres, y la personalidad de Inglaterra._

_Hablando de él, también se sentó al llamado dejando el periódico a un lado, listo para almorzar en familia._

_Todos reunidos, cada uno fue alimentándose a su manera._

"_¡__Papá!" __―__el más pequeño gritó porque su hermana le había quitado un pedazo de carne. Arthur exigió que se comportaran en la mesa, y retó a la pequeña, no debía quitarle su comida, para eso tenía su plato. En tanto el mayor, se encontraba en su mundo con tan sólo seis años._

_Emily, también retó a su pequeña copia, era su deber de madre, no malcriarlos. Y se calmaron, todo era tranquilo, Inglaterra ideaba una salida la próxima semana en familia a algún sitio, quizás al campo o a la nieve, pero la elecciones estaban divididas. El joven matrimonio soltó una risa suave, y el timbre del hogar familia sonó. _

_Estados Unidos fue a abrir, eran visitas, los 'dulces' hermanos de Inglaterra. Los tres niños saltaron de la emoción y fueron corriendo a ellos. Claro, los cuatro británicos podrían odiar mucho a Arthur, hacerle bullying y todo eso, pero esos niños eran sus sobrinos y no tenían la culpa de elegir a un padre como ese._

_Por alguna extraña razón, Arthur fruncía el entrecejo mientras dormía. Su sueño estaba siendo interrumpido por sus molestosos hermanos, ¡no los quería en su hermoso sueño realizando su familia ideal!_

_En tanto Emily que también dormía a su lado en la cama, no dejaba de sonreír de lo feliz que se encontraba con una familia tan numerosa._

**X**

Tauro debe de recordar siempre, es que su pareja Cáncer suele ser demasiado sensible, y cuando haya pleito se encierra en su caparazón de cangrejo y no hay poder humano quien la saque de su caparazón.

"_¡Entendiste mal, Emily!" __―__Arthur trató de explicarle, pero ella no quería oírlo siendo perseguida por toda la casa._

"_¡Entendí claramente! ¡Me encuentras gorda y te quieres ir con otra!"_

"_¡En ningún momento dije eso!" __―__claro que no lo mencionó, ella tenía problemas en los oídos__―__ "¡Sólo te dije que sería bueno que consumieras frutas y verduras! ¡Está bien que hagas ejercicio, pero es por tu salud, comer comida chatarra no te hará tener más vitaminas! ¡Tus defensas bajaran y estarás todos los días enferma!"_

"_¡¿Ves?! ¡Dices que estoy gorda!"_

"_¡No lo estás! ¡Oye!" __―__no alcanzó a frenarla, la puerta del baño se cerró frente a sus narices dando seguro. La chica se encerró__―__ "No seas infantil, y sal."_

"_No…me trataste pésimo, sabes que eso me molesta."_

"_No te dije que estás gorda, está__s bien, solo quiero que comas sano. Las naranjas contienen vitamina C, no los hogdogs" __―__mencionó, y ella no respondió__―__. "¿Sigues ahí?" __―__seguía sin responder, realmente se sintió__―__ "¿Qué pasará con el vestido que te regalé?"_

"_Tíralo a la basura, no me quedar__á bueno porque estoy gorda." __―__tenía esa tonta idea metida en la cabeza, ¡por Dios!_

_Arthur tenía paciencia y suspiró. __―__ "En dos horas más, quiero que estés afuera del baño." __―__dicho esto, se alejó pensando que fue lo que le hizo entender mal. Fue preciso, en verdad en ningún momento le dijo que estaba pasada de peso. Físicamente se mantenía, pero le daba miedo que tuviera las defensas bajas._

_¿Por qué era así?_

"_Se supone que a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas, hay que quererlas. Yo la quiero, ¿entonces por qué demonios se comporta así?" __―__suspiró agotado ante su problema femenino__―__ "Mujeres…"_

**X**

Tauro es medio terco y cuando se ponga así es mejor que Cáncer lo deje tranquilo, hasta que se le pase.

"_¿No es enserio, o sí?" __―__Emily estaba de pie. Arthur yacía sentado en el sofá de brazos cruzados, no se movería por nada del mundo._

"_No estoy jugando" __―__espetó__―__. "Te reíste de mis seres mágicos, sobre todo de mi adorada hada."_

"_Bien… ¿no me vas acompañar a la cena de Francia con mi hermano?"_

"_No."_

"_De acuerdo, nos vemos después" __―__así de sencilla tomó su cartera y abrió la puerta, recordando algo__―__. "Si tienes hambre te hice una ambrosia*. Nos vemos." __―__y se fue._

_Arthur quedó extrañado, ni siquiera siguieron discutiendo. En todo caso, tenía hambre y fue a comer el postre de frutas._

**X**

El posesivo Tauro encontrará a su compañera perfecta en la Cangreja que siempre querrá cuidarlo y protegerlo.

"_¡Arthur!"__―__Estados Unidos gritó el nombre humano de Inglaterra con desesperación y angustia, había sido baleado en el pecho cayendo al suelo, ensuciándose de tierra._

"_¿Qué-Qué haces aquí?"__―__el británico abrió un solo ojos para mirarla, no deseaba que ella también pasará por lo mismo, no debía quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo, también la podían herir en la batalla__―__ "Vete…tienes que irte…"_

"_No te voy a dejar, te dije que estaría contigo hasta el final y así será."_

"_No seas terca…tienes que ir…donde el oponente…debes vencer…al eje…"_

"_Lo haré pero…"_

"_¡Emily, cuidado!" __―__Francia fue más desesperado en gritar, el enemigo le iba a disparar y Arthur no podía hacer nada en su estado debilitado y fuera de combate._

_Así que, la estadounidense fue más rápida que él, y le disparó primero…a Austria. En ese instante Prusia comenzó a maldecirla, y maldecir al austriaco por ser tan estúpido, y Feliciano se puso a llorar._

_Rápidamente, aprovechando la oportunidad, Emily se llevó a Arthur detrás de unos arbustos. Lo recostó con cuidado, y le prometió que ganaría y vengaría su muerte._

"_¡Francia, China y Rusia, formación plan B!" __―__dio la orden recordando a otra personita más__―__ "¡También Canadá!" _

_Todos los aliados se reunieron, mientras Inglaterra cerraba los ojos marcando una sonrisa._

"_¡No perderé en un juego de Paintball! ¡Por Arthur!" __―__alzó su arma, la perdida de Arthur en el juego no sería en vano. Después le daría un masaje en la espalda._

**X**

Tauro puede aguantar a la mujer Cáncer, pero su paciencia no siempre es infinita.

"_¡El problema eres tú!" __―__exclamó Kirkland._

"_¡¿Yo?!"_

"_¡Así es! ¡Eres chillona, gritas todo el día, eres sensible para todo y por una estupidez que no entiendes te pones a llorar! ¡Eres como una niña chica! ¡Y no quiero estar con una niñita, no seré tu padre! ¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite!"_

"_¡¿Niña chica, eh?! ¡Pues esta niña ha hecho mucho por ti últimamente! ¡Y no soy llorona! ¡Soy mujer y eso me hace más sensible!_

"_¡No digas excusas baratas!"_

"_¡Entonces si no quieres más problemas, terminemos esto!"_

"_¡Perfecto! ¡Así buscaré una mujer de verdad!"_

"_¡Y yo a un hombre de verdad!"_

_Continuará__…_

**X**

A la hora de enfadarse no suelen expresar su malestar, los dos se encierran en sí mismos. Cáncer se irá a llorar al baño y Tauro se irá a cuidar su jardín, o hacer dulces de chocolate, o quien sabe qué cosas, pero no se pedirán disculpas con palabras. Tal vez con hechos para reconciliarse.

_Continuación__:_

_Con las miradas fruncidas hasta no poder más, cada uno se fue por su lado. Emily se encerró en el baño, Arthur tomó su dinero y se fue perder en una cantina._

"_Dos botellas de whisky." __―__pidió al hombre, quien obedeció sorprendido por la cantidad que tomaría. Arthur dio el primer sorbo, bien extenso eliminando su sed, pero no el enojo._

"_¿Una mujer?"_

"_Parece una niña…"_

_Al día siguiente, sin tener información de Inglaterra de dónde pasó la noche, no se quiso levantar, no tenía ánimos de nada. Su cama de dos personas estaba vacía, por lo menos tendría más espacio para moverse libremente._

_Cuando sintió que su mundo se acababa, el británico entró por la puerta de la habitación llevando una bandeja de desayuno a la cama, para la estadounidense. La dejó sobre sus piernas sin decir ninguna sola palabra, igualmente ella tampoco decía algo, sólo observaba impresionada._

_Cogió una galleta de limón, mordió un pequeño pedazo y la compartió con Arthur. Después, hizo la bandeja a un lado y se colgó literalmente del cuello inglés, apegándolo a su silueta._

_Inglaterra también la abrazó._

**X**

Al taurino le encanta que la canceriana se muestre cariñosa, simpática y seductora. Pero ella espera recibir lo mismo de él, y esto le fastidia mucho.

"_I was beat, incomplete, I'd been had, I was sad a__nd blue, but you made me feel…" __―era una noche seductora, Emily lo estaba preparando hace unos d__ías atrá__s su performance de cantarle y bailarle a Arthur, con toda su sensualidad estadounidense, imitando a su estrella femenina favorita, la Reina del Pop__―__ "Yes, you made me feel, shiny and new~..."_

_También tenía un micrófono, la música solo era orquesta, ella de verdad cantaba posándose sobre las piernas británicas, cuyo dueño sentía que la cara se le calentaba y cierta parte debajo del ombligo también__._

"_Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time…"__ ―luego se par__ó bajando el rostro hacia el del él, jugando a besarlo pero sin hacerlo, haciéndolo sufri__r un poco. Curvó los labios con picardía, comenzando a mover su cintura y a jugar con su cabello. Su vestimenta iba el ritmo de sus movimientos. Sí, hasta de vistió como una novia virgen de manera provocativa, de blanco._

_Hasta que terminó la canción, gracias a las hadas que no dejaron al inglés en paro cardiaco ni perdida de sangre nasal._

"_¿Y, te gustó?"__―__preguntó la menor entusiasmada sin dejar de sostener el micrófono._

"_Eh…sí…mucho, demasiado diría yo."_

"_¡Genial!" __―__saltó de alegría, caminando a sentarse en las piernas de se pareja__―__ "¿Y cuándo va hacer tu turno de deslumbrarme?"_

"_¿Eh?" __―__arqueó una ceja, ruborizándose._

"_No me pongas esa cara… ¡Arthur! También quiero que me bailes, que me des algo sensual, no porque sea mujer no quiera ver a mi hombre bailarme sensualmente, ¡así como una fiesta de soltera! No quiero que nuestra relación sea aburrida."_

"_Bueno yo…no lo sé… Pero, ¿qué hay de vestirme de…?"_

"_¿Mesero-sexy-semi-desnudo?" __―__le interrumpió adivinando__―__ "C'mon, eso lo haces cuando estás borracho y está toda la gente mirándote. Yo quiero algo personal, sólo para mí. Y lo quiero mañana."_

"_¿Mañana?" __―__ella era exigente, rayos. ¿Qué le haría para mañana?_

"_De pirata, que te vayas quitando la ropa sensualmente frente a mí." __―__sonrió contenta._

_Debía ser una broma…no lo era, iba enserio. ¿Cómo haría hizo? Su pudor en desnudarse sensualmente frente a ella se le haría complicado, ¡necesitaba beber para hacer eso! Y desnudarse al hacer el amor era otra cosa, porque ahí no había baile ni música._

_De acuerdo, le daría lo que quería. Dejándola contenta y feliz de la vida, la cogió en brazos y la recostó en el sofá._

_Continuará…_

**X**

Cuando coinciden en sus estados de ánimos se divierten mucho. Sexualmente son tan compatibles que saben como llegar a la intimidad el uno del otro, él es sincero a la hora de ofrecerle su amor y ella lo aceptará sin ningún complejo y sinceramente.

_Continuación__:_

_Era como si el tiempo avanzara rápido. Se encontraban en ropa interior, Arthur iba besando la larga y suave pierna de la señorita libertad con todo su dulzor. Ella exhalaba sin atormentarse, disfrutaba cerrando los parpados, concentrándose más en sentirse a gusta siendo llevada al paraíso, sin reclamos._

_Luego decidió acercarse a los labios de la joven, uno sobre el otro, tocando los músculos y las comisuras. Descendió lentamente por tierras americanas, con libertad de hacerlo. La rubia ladeó el rostro, despejando su cuello para que pase y se deslice marcando sus besos por todo su alrededor, por sus hombros, por su clavícula, por entremedio de sus pechos acariciados por manos inglesas, por su abdomen…_

_Era su debilidad, aquella parte la despertaba. Hubieron mordidas, presiones de labios, un juego en dejar rastros de su néctar, recorridos extraños que incitaron a enderezarse y tomarle los bordes de la prenda interior de abajo entre sus manos, para quitarlas sin dejar la misma sutilidad con la que comenzó._

_Desnudó una parte del cuerpo de Estados Unidos, faltaba la otra. Podía agradecer que el sostenedor era fácil de desabrochar, tenía el broche adelante, hacía las cosas más simples. Aprovechó en capturar su boca nuevamente, palmando su cintura, posando la mano en una pierna femenina._

_Ya era el momento indicado, ambos estaban listos. El mayor se despojó de su única prenda que escondía su sexo. Se inclinó hacia Emily y la fue besando siendo abrazado por la espalda, bajando lentamente su pelvis, y ella separando un poco más las piernas para no dar incomodidad del acto._

_Gimió entre besos y suspiró en su oído. Se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, moviéndose sin ser brusco. Éste se levantó un poco observando la expresión que iba provocando en la americana acalorada y sonrojada. Surcó los labios, no de manera perversa y lasciva, una más atenta y cariñosa capturando sus orbes azules._

"_I love you so much…" __―murmur__ó bajo el anglosajón__― "Perder__ía la cabeza por ti."_

"_También perdería la cabeza" __―__le contestó sonriente entre gemidos__―__, "de la locura de amarte tanto…"_

_Lo abrazó y se pegó a sus labios, para enseguida intercambiar posiciones. Emily arriba, y Arthur abajo._

_Haciendo un baile circular con la cintura, tomó las manos de Inglaterra y las instauró en sus pechos, deslizándolas suavemente hacia abajo por todo su talle, regresando a tomarlas, pero está vez agarrándolas entrelazadas._

"_Llévame a las estrellas…"_

**X**

**.**

**.**

**『****º…****Fιη…****º****』**

* * *

**N/A: **Habersh, creo que quedó lindo (:3). Sinceramente creo que la versión femenina del gringo vendría siendo más sensible, no tan llorona, pero sensible, y terca, pero tierna. Me sorprendí cuando iba leyendo sus descripciones, era tal cual como me la imaginaba. Y Arthur…sigue siendo él mismo, estúpido signo posesivo.

Por alguna extraña razón siempre veo a Emily cantando "Like a Virgin", no sé por qué. Fetiche mío xD

Por lo menos son compatibles en esta forma.

Bien, ahora lo importante de los Horóscopos. En unos cuantos review's recibidos, me piden AlemaniaxNyoItalia, puedo hacerlo, no tengo problemas. A Karen Cullen, quiere hacer un UKxNyoJapón, debe mandarme un mensaje privado, no me sirve si no estás registrada, no podré saber qué usuaria eres, cómo voy a tener el link del fic para colocarlo en mi perfil. Soy cuidadosa en ese aspecto, ya he tenido plagios y tuve que defenderme, no es bonito. Mientras no mandes el mensaje privado, no puedo dar mi respuesta. No es por ser mala, soy niña buena, pero entiéndeme, ¿sí? (:3)

Entonces, después viene AlemaniaxNyoItalia, luego vendrá UKxFrancia, después FranciaxUSA, vienen los que debo hacer sí o sí. Tampoco los iba a dejar votados.

Casi se me olvida:

**Ambrosia:** Ensalada de frutas estadounidense. Contiene crema agria mezclada con yogur, piña, mandarina y coco. Se debe refrigerar antes de comer.

Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
